1. Field of the Technology
This disclosure generally relates to methods and apparatus for determining the physical arrangement of multiple components in an electronic system.
2. Background Information
Electronic systems may comprise multiple electronic components coupled together. One type of electronic system is a computer system. For ease in explanation, much of the following disclosure pertains to computer systems. However, this disclosure, including the claims, should not be construed as limited to computer systems unless otherwise stated. The disclosure pertains broadly to numerous types of electronic systems.
A computer system may comprise a plurality of individual computers and computer-related components coupled together. Some computer systems may be implemented in the form of a support structure, such as a rack, to which various computers and related components mount or otherwise couple. Of course, the number of components in the rack may vary depending on the computing needs of the person or organization that operates the system. A rack containing dozens of computers, power supplies, and the like is not uncommon.
In some systems, a user can access the system via a remote console located apart from the rack. In this context, the user may not be able to actually see the rack and the equipment contained therein. The user, however, may desire to know the physical configuration of the rack, for example, which components are contained in the rack, specifically where those components reside within the rack, whether the rack has any capacity to accept additional components, etc. The disclosed subject matter may address one or more of the above issues.